Mai : Pretty Girl
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What happens when a protective girl meets a charming man with bad intention .
1. Chapter 1 : Clumsy

_Mai lived a very protective life. She was eighteen year and had a few friends. Her parents were strict and they expect the best for her. She hates the high standards her parents expect her to follow. Mai knew it was because all her five brothers did so great. As the bell rang from school and she would off of school for Christmas break. Mai walk her home. She was almost home when the wind was blowing. Mai thought great she had to weird that stupid school girl uniform. As the wind got stronger it knocks her down. Mai land on her butt. She thought great. As she was on the ground a new neighbor saw her on the floor._

_ He rushes to help her. Mai look up to see a tall, muscular guy. He had a dirty blonde hair. He was probably around his early twenty. She notices his blue eyes."Are you all right?" Mai nodded. He offers his right hand. Mai took it."You know your right knee it's bleeding?" Mai reply It will be fine."If you want I have some alcohol and we can clean it up " Mai reply no thank you, you must be new? He nodded. Mai ask what's your name? "my name is Dean .." She reply Mai. He gives her a small smile. As he accidentally walks her home. Mai look for her keys. Dean notices she couldn't find them. "If you lost your keys you could stay across the street until your parents come." _

_Mai nodded and walk with him. She slowly walks with him inside. Mai notices the boxes around the house. She sat down on his black leather sofa. Dean came back with cotton and alcohol. "I found it ." Mai smiles at him . He notices her pretty smile. As he looks down and goes on his knee. Dean notices her shirt that was slightly open. He could see her breast was about to bust out. "It's going to hurt, but don't jump." Mai nodded and he slowly starts to clean her knee. Dean notice her legs. He thought about touching her legs and up her thigh."Thanks Dean for cleaning me." Dean reply no problem Mai. He locks eyes with her as she stood up. He notices her innocent honey eyes."Did anyone notice you are really pretty?" Mai blush and laugh. Dean smiles at her. He pulls her close to him. He tenderly face while there connect. Mai eyes wide and her eyes increase. Dean without thinking pulls for a tender kiss. Mai was trying to pull away until she gave in. She kisses back tenderly for a few seconds. As Dean tries to pull away. Mai pulls him back and kiss back._


	2. Chapter 2 : lies

_This Au I'm making will be a little dark. I don't own Dean Ambrose just the character Ma_i and what happens.

Mai arrived home and her mother gave a small kiss on the cheek."Take a shower and get ready for dinner we are having a guest." Mai raises her eyebrows. "It's your dad's new boss." Mai nodded. She takes a quick shower. Mai decides to wear a peach cocktail dress. She wore flats. As she comes down her hair was wavy. She hears her mom voice telling her to come to the kitchen. Mai walks to the kitchen. She sees her mom and Dean eating grapes. Mai looks at him. Her mom tells meet Mr. Ambrose. Mai is about to shake her hand."I told you Pearl you can call me Dean."

He smiles at her mom before giving her a smirk. Her mom walks out of the Kitchen. Dean doesn't say a word to her until her mom is far away. "You seem happy to see me." Mai asks are your dad's boss? "Sort off ..." Mai asks are you or are you not? Dean smiles and tells her I'm. Mai is about to walk away from the kitchen. Dean grabs Mai by her waist and pulls her against the wall."It doesn't change anything or does it?" Mai doesn't respond. Dean notices she keeps looking at his lips. "To be fair, I didn't know you were dad daughter." Mai looks at him with a serious face. "I know how making you smile." Dean pulls her for a rough kiss. He didn't care if they would get caught. Mai tries to push him away. Dean takes a step back from her. "So you are mad at me?" Mai reply I don't like people lie to me. "I didn't lie to you I swear." He tries to keep his smirk back.

They heard her mom call her. Mai left to set the table. Dean was sitting now with her dad drinking beer and watching football. He would glance at Mai as she puts things on the table. He thought she was beautiful. Her look was one of a kind. He liked how her lips were full and it didn't help she wore red lipsticks. He had to clean his lips after her kiss her. Dean heard Mai's mom call them to the table."Where do I sit?" Mai looks at her mom."Sit next to our lovely daughter since Dale boss is running late."Dean pulls the sit for Mai. She sits down and then he sits. As they start eating Mai's parents starts talking about how they met. Dean notice their daughter look bored. He slightly run his left hand on her thigh. He thought she was going to jump, but she didn't. Mai gave him a look. Dean smiles innocently at her and then her parents. He so badly wants to put his hands in her panties but he didn't. Dean thought maybe later he would do that. As Mai glance at Dean. He notices his dark blue eyes were dark. She didn't know it was lust. To her everything Dean was doing to her was new. While for Dean it's been a old game he knew called seduction.


	3. Chapter 3 : Desire

**A few hours later **

Dean was in his house drinking beer when he heard a loud noise outside. He was wearing short and shirtless. It was around three in the morning. Dean walks out to see Mai is trying to sneak into her house. Dean smiles and decides to scare her. He walks up to her as she is trying to open her back door. Dean covers her mouth. Mai jumps."Shh it's me calm down." Dean tries not to chuckle as she looks at him scared. "You want to come over for a bit ?" Mai whisper no I'm supposed to be sleeping. "You are already outside and I was going to go in my hot tub?" Mai is thinking about it. "Fine it was just an offer.." Dean takes a few steps and she follows him.

Dean and Mai go to his big backyard. She sees his the hot tub. Dean has a smirk on his face. She is wearing the same dress as earlier. Dean gets in first as she undresses. Mai is wearing a white bra and white underwear. Dean licks his lips as she goes on. She looks at him. "Where did you go ?" Mai reply to a friend's house."Was is it fun?" Mai reply sort off we just hang out and play board games. Dean raises his eyebrows. Mai glance at his chest. She notices his muscular and everything it's in the right place. "I think I deserve an apology for you." Mai looks confused."You thought I lied to you .." Mai reply I did and I'm sorry. "Those apology don't work with me... I want something else." Mai reply what do you want? "I want to come to me .." Mai listens and comes to him. They were really close. "I want you to kiss me .." Mai shakes her head. "Why not? you don't like me?" Mai reply I do both .. "I won't tell your parents what we are doing." Mai looks at him with a nervous look. She bites her lower lip. Dean touches her face and she slowly goes for a kiss. As they kiss tenderly and their bodies are touching each other. Dean could tell she was getting into. Dean pulls away."Do you want to keep going?" Mai nodded. Dean goes to her neck. She lets out a moan. He tries not to chuckle. Dean starts to nibble her neck and pulls her bra straps down her shoulder. Mai lets him and she soon feels her bra has become unhook. His mouth soon comes in contact with her bare breast. Dean looks at her as his mouth goes to her right nipple and his left hand massage her left breast. Mai was feeling a fire building up. She knew everything he was doing was wrong, but it felt so right.

Reviews and feedback are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Curiosity

Mai was glad to make home after heavy, making out with Dean. She laid in her bed and closes her eyes. Her mind was still thinking what happen. Soon her dreams were about Dean touches her body. His mouth kissing all her body. Soon he was between her legs. As his mouth was going to touch her clit. Mai open her eyes and realize it was a dream. She was confused at first and then notice she was extremely wet. Mai knew what she about to do was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. Mai closes her eyes as one hand went to her breast and the other went between her leg. She imagines Dean was touching her.

**A Few hours Later**

Dean was coming from running six miles when he saw her. She was talking to her dad before he was leaving work. Her dad drove off . Mai looks at him for a few seconds and looks down. Dean text for her to come over. Mai came after a few seconds. Dean smiles as he opens the door. Mai notices he is sweaty and shirtless. Mai walks in slowly."Do you have any plans?" Mai reply no and you? Dean shakes his head. Mai smiles and Dean tell her he will right back. Dean goes upstairs and decides to take a shower. Mai hears the water running. She slowly walks upstairs. Mai notice the master room is open. She walks in and decide to see Dean taking a shower. She sees his body cover in soap. Dean is watching his face. Mai knew she shouldn't be looking at him, but she couldn't. She felt warmth between her legs. Mai decides to walk out and Dean saw leaving. He gets out a few seconds and grab her arm. Mai jumps. "If you want to see naked you could ask?" Mai blushes and reply I didn't mean to. Dean tries to hide his smirk."So what to do you think?" Mai raises her eyebrows. "You never seen a man naked?" Mai reply no I haven't.

He looks her with a smile. Dean touches her face."Do you want to go home?" Mai nodded."You do?" Mai was nervous and bite her lip. Dean's hands go from her face to her waist. He slowly pulls her for a kiss and pick her up. She accidentally wraps her legs around his waist. Dean takes her to his bed. They start kissing passionately and kissing. Her hands wrap around his neck. Dean wonders how much far she will he go. He slowly pulls her shirt up. "Do you want me to stop?"

_Reviews are appreciated :D_


	5. Chapter 5 : You and I

Mai nodded. Dean slowly gets off. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." Dean asks I understand, but you came to my room. Mai looks down. "I'm not going to force you do anything you don't want?" Mai looks at him with a guilty face."I know other way to make you feel good " He notices the wheels of her mind are turning. "But you have to do something for me?" Mai asks what is it? "Have you given oral sex? Mai shakes her head. "Do you want to?" Mai didn't know how to respond. He decides to take his towel off."Sweetheart take your clothes off it only seem fair."

Mai stills and looks at with a scared look. She slowly takes her shorts off. Dean smiles as she takes everything off."Now make me feel good and I will return the favor. Sweetheart get on your knees ." She listens and he is a few inches away."I want you to trust me and open your mouth." Mai opens her mouth slowly and he comes close to her. She slowly grabs his penis and strokes it. Dean bit his lower lip. He moans when her wet mouth comes in contact with his penis." Good Girl ." He notices she nervous, but Mai was good. Her head was slowly bobbing up and down. "I knew your lips were perfect for this."Dean closes his eyes for a few seconds and enjoys the feeling. He pulls her up and she looks at him."Now it's my turn ."

Dean pushes her on the bed. He decides to start kissing her like a wild man. Mai moans as his mouth is touching every curve of her body. Dean smiles as his mouth touches her bare breast and he slowly goes to her nipples. Mai moans are getting louder as he now kissing her stomach and going down to her legs. Dean has a smirk as he does this for several minutes. He smiles at her and now is kissing her legs. Mai moans as his wet lips kiss and nibble her thigh. His looks at her and his hands grab her legs. He makes her legs got to her chest. Dean takes his tongue out and licks her wet lips. Mai bites her lips and he goes directly to her clit. She tries to move away, but he grabs her tightly. Mai looks down at him and notice he is enjoying going down on her. He looks at with lustful look.

Dean slowly inserts two fingers inside of her. Mai closes her eyes and moves her hips. Dean smiles at her and goes back to sucking her clit. Mai was in heaven. He could hear her breath, increased."Let yourself go It will fun, I tell you." Mai listens and she feels an electricity traveling all over her body. She feels her stomach tighten. Her legs start to shake. Dean keeps going and now she lets out a big whimper. Dean doesn't stop until her orgasm for the second time. Dean looks up at her . Her chest is pink and she doesn't move. Dean smiles and start to stroke himself. Mai watches as he decides to cum hard on her chest."Now we have to get cleaned up so you can go home to your daddy."


	6. Chapter 6 : Dinner

Mai was home eating dinner with her parents Her mom ask how was your day? "Good just time at Linda house." Her dad nodded and told her that Dean was coming over. Mai tries to stop herself from getting nervous. "I know sweetie he is a stranger, but Dean's family told me to keep an eye on him. Mai doesn't say anything and keeps eating her food. They heard the doorbell and some of family guests came in. They slowly sit down. As the doorbell ring again. Her mother tells her to get the door since she is busy. Mai listens and opens the door. Dean is standing there with a long black sleeve shirt and dress pants. He smiles at her. "My parents are waiting for you ." Dean nodded .He has a bottle of wine in one hand and closes the door. As they were slowly walking back. Dean notice they were many people in her house. He pulls her to the guest restroom. Mai looks at him outrage. He looks at her with a serious look. Dean hands go directly between her legs. Mai jumps as he rips her white panties."Don't wear them anymore .._I want to see your pretty pussy under the table."_

Mai looks at like he's crazy. Dean smiles and walks out with her panties in his pocket. Her dad asks him what took him so long?"Sorry Dale but I had to wash my hands before eating." Her dad smiles at him and Mai decides to sit down. Dean is sitting across from her. Mai was about to close her legs, but Dean shakes his head before drinking from his glass of water. Mai keeps her legs slightly open. Dean smiles at her. Dean keeps glancing at her while her parents and guest talk. Dale asks so Dean how are you settling here in Florida? "Good I just have to keep myself busy." Dale smiles at him and tells him he is welcome to come over whenever he wants._"Thank you and I decide to bring a gift to you. Let me open it for you"_

Dean gets up and Dale tells her daughter to go help him. Mai gets up and goes to the kitchen. Dean is opening the wine. Mai looks at him nervously. "Where are your cups?" Mai walks next to him and tries to reach them . Dean goes behind her and helps her. Mai feels as his breath on her neck. Dean thought how badly he want to fuck her. He would have to cover her mouth and whisper dirty things to her. He offers her a cup instead. "I don't drink .." Dean reply it will relax you. Mai shakes her head. Dean whispers in her ear not to be mad at him. He slowly touches her breast over her dress."I miss them in my mouth." Mai whispers to him to stop."I know you are getting turned on and I loved it. "_Wait for what I have in store for tonight"_


	7. Chapter 7 : Mine

Mai was glad when the guest was leaving . Dean and her dad are talking while her mom decides to go upstairs. "You should watch some tv with me?" Dean nodded and sits down on the sofa. Mai looks at him while watching the dish. Dale asks her daughter to join after she is done. Dean acts like he is watching tv until Dale soon falls sleep. He thinks perfect. Dean gets up and goes to Mai. She is almost done and Dean helps her finish. Mai smiles at him. He looks at her. Dean grabs her and puts on the kitchen counter."Don't worried your dad and mom are sleeping?" Mai looks at him nervously and he pulls her for a kiss. This time he kisses her passionately. Mai responds right back. She thought what was wrong with her. Every time he touches her .

Mai body would react to him instantly. Dean goes to her neck and nibble on her neck."Tell me you are mine?" Mai doesn't reply. "Tell you are mine.." Mai looks at him, shocked."Tell me you want to me to stop?" Mai reply we could get caught. "No I know what I'm doing? but I want to hear it." She feels his hands slowly tickling her side. Mai giggles. Dean smiles at her."Fine I'm yours?" Dean reply that's my girl .. now where we. Dean goes back to kiss her body over her dress.

Mai lets out a moan and Dean goes between her legs. Mai tries to keep quiet but Dean tries not to chuckle as she loses the battle. Dean place her underwear in her mouth. Mai closes her eyes and her whimper are dying down. Dean feels her legs shaken and looks at her. He loved the way she closes her eyes and tries to hide the pleasure she is feeling. Dean thinks she has to be his favorite so far. "Now it's your turn." She nodded and goes on her knees. Dean smiles as she unbutton his jeans and looks at him.

_**A few hours Later **_

Mai had hang with a couple of her girlfriends. They drop her off at her house. Dean saw as she waves back at them. He had stuck in her room. He was waiting for her. Mai opens her door to see Dean sitting down on the black sofa she has. She smiles nervously at him. "Are you scared of me?"Mai reply no. "Don't lie to me are you?" Mai reply I'm a little bit. Dean gets up. He comes close to her."I thought you like what we are doing?" Mai looks down. "Let me guess you feel guilty what you are feeling?" Mai locked eyes with him. "Let me should you the way ?" Mai shakes her head. He hears her say it's best for you to leave. Dean takes a step back. "You want me to leave?" Mai notices the anger in his eyes. They heard the front door open. "Let me tell your dad about his little girl adventure .." Dean is about to open her bedroom door. Mai grabs his hand . She gets between the door and him. "You change your mind?" Mai reply don't tell him anything."Why not?" He saw the fear in her eyes. Dean could use against her. Mai reply because he will disown me."What do I get out if it?" Mai reply you get me.


	8. Chapter 8: Let Go

_- I felt the last Chapter was more a filler. So I decide to post two chapters at once.. Please Enjoy :D_

Mai was trying to eat dinner since all she could think of what Dean told her before leaving. He had her against the door of her bathroom."Now you will do what I tell you no excuses." Mai nodded. He looks at with a peaceful look. She looks at his lips. Dean pulls her for a passionate kiss. Mai couldn't help to respond back. Dean smiles at her as he pulls away."You have no idea what you sign up for?"

Her parents notice she was more quiet than normal. She was glad her brothers were talking. Mai receive a text message."Go upstairs and wear what I brought you for tonight .." Mai was glad they were done with dinner. She goes to her room and see a big white box. She sees black see thru lingerie. She takes a deep breath and puts in on. Her mom knocks at the door. Mai hide the box under her bed and puts her bathrobe on. She opens the door. "Sweetheart dad and I are going out." Mai smiles at her. Her parents leave after a few seconds. As she goes to her room Dean is there. "Take the bath robe off." Mai listens and his eyes look at her. Dean licks his lips."Come here .." Mai was hesitated. "Better crawl to me." Mai listens and goes on all four. Dean enjoys as she crawls to him. He has a serious look as she goes on his lap."Good Girl .." He touches her face. "Now do you know what's going to happen?"

Mai raises her eyebrows. "I'm going to show you what you have been missing.." He pulls her into a kiss. Mai is taken back and he adds tongue. Mai moans as he kisses her passionately and his hands are touching her. As they make out for a few minutes. He picks her up and carried her to the her bed. Dean starts to kiss her body eagerly. Mai closes her eyes and lets him. Dean knew he was going to enjoy this. He smiles as she moans when his mouth touch her nipples and breast. He gets off the bed. Dean slowly starts undressing. Mai looks at as he is fully naked in front of her. He smiles at her.

Dean blue eyes connect with her honey eyes."Relax Mai it will be fun." He position himself her legs. Mai took a deep breath and Dean slowly touches her clit. Her massage her clit, in circles. Mai moans and Dean smiles. He slowly pushes himself inside of her. Mai eyes get wide." Just breath .." Mai tries to relax and he kisses tenderly. Dean is half way in when he decides to full thrust himself inside. Dean lets out a loud moan. Mai grabs to his arm tightly. She wonders why people did this. So far it was painful. Dean buried his face in her neck. As he starts to thrust a little faster. Mai arch her back and moans. "I think we found your spot ." He does the same movement again. He gets the biggest reaction.

"Dean please don't stop." Dean listens and soon she is matching his thrust. Dean knew he wouldn't last long as she was too tight. He wants her to come first. Mai notices he slows down. She lets out a whimper. Dean chuckled."If I go faster I'm going to cum." Mai blurts out I don't care just do it. Dean nodded. Mai closes her eyes as his thrust start to get rougher. Mai is so glad Dean is kissing her. Her moans are being hidden by their kiss. As her breath start to get short. Dean feels her walls tighten. Dean lets out a whimper follow by Mai feeling she about to pee on herself. Dean tells her to let go. She listens and Dean feels her squirt. Dean smiles and l cum inside of her. Mai looks at him. Dean stays inside of her. He is enjoying this moment.


	9. Chapter 9 : Morning After

Mai opens her eyes and feels Dean holding her tightly. His right hand is wrapped on her stomach. She looks at the clock and it's three in the morning. She tries to get out his grip and he doesn't let her. Dean slowly open his eyes."Where are you going?" Mai lies and tells him she needs to pee. Dean let's her go. She goes to the bathroom. Mai stays there for a few minutes. She looks at herself in mirror. She goes back to her bed. Mai thinks he sleeping. Mai closes her eyes. She feels Dean kiss her back off the neck. "I know you want more?" Mai mumble maybe later."No I want you now .."

Mai feels Dean pull her hair. "You don't get it do you?" Mai tense up."I want you now!" Dean tells her to open her legs. Mai doesn't want to . Dean spits on his hands and touch her vagina. He guides himself inside of her. Mai whimpers. Dean rolls his eyes. He starts to thrust in and out of her rapidly. He starts to massage her clit. Mai is getting into it a little bit and Dean could tell. Dean whisper in her ear I knew you would be into this. Mai feels her stomach tighten and Dean loves it. As she feels her legs is about to shake. Dean pulls out of her. Mai whines. Before she could say anything Dean makes getting go on all fours. He thrust inside of her. Mai whimper as he slap her butt. Dean pushes her head down on the pillow. Dean forgets he show take it slow. He lets his lust get the best of him. Mai wonders when he is going to stop. He pulls her up by the hair and thrust slowly. "Look back at me ." Mai listens and see him cum on her back."I didn't forget about you .."

**A few hours later**

Mai opens her eyes and remembers Dean having sex with her nonstop during the night. She felt her body was hurting. She had to wash her sheets. Mai takes a quick shower. She sees Dean let her hickeys on her body. She decides to wear long sleeve blouse and skirt. As Mai is going downstairs she hears her dad talking."Thank you Dean for loaning us the money." Dean replies no problem Dale we are family friends for years. Mai looks at Dean and her dad . He is wearing a gray suit. Her dad asks her what she doing today? "I'm going to the fair with Lindsay.." Dean tells her to have fun. She nodded and leaves before he could stop her.

As she goes with her friend Lindsay. She is a bubbly, sweet girl."How is the break going?" Mai reply good. Lindsay notice Mai looks a little sad. They decide to meet up with a couple of friends and play some games. As she is laughing and having a good time. Mai hears her phone beep. "Don't have too much fun without me." Lindsay asks what is with the face? "My dad .." Lindsay nodded. They are now drinking coke and cotton candy. Lindsay tells her a boy is looking her way. Mai looks at the boy. He is covered in a tattoos. He has gray eyes. "Go talk to him ." Mai shakes her head and tells Lindsay for her to go. She nodded and leaves her. A few seconds later Mai feels someone breathing on her neck."Don't turn around." She feels his hands on her waist."Do you want to go on a ride with me?"


	10. Chapter 10 : Consume You

"I'm with my friend Lindsay.. " Dean reply where is she? Mai turns around and looks around. "Oh she is gone." Dean grabs her hands and kiss it. "Look What I won for you." Mai notices he gives her a big teddy bear. She smiles. "Now let's have fun..." Mai nodded and wonders where Lindsay went. As he wraps his right arm on her shoulder. "Where do you want to go?" Mai points to a psychic. "Really?" Mai nodded. "Fine .."

Dean is about to walk with her to the psychic, but the phones rings."Go inside Mai I will be outside its business call." Dean picks up his phones. Mai walks in. She sees a lady with black hair."What are you interest of me doing today?" Mai reply anything. The lady smiles . "First sit down .." Mai sits down and the lady's grabs her hand. "Calm down ..What do you want to know?" Mai reply anything. The older lady tells her to drink some coffee. Mai listens. As she has done . The older lady looks at the bottom. Mai reads the lady eyes. _**"You need to be careful. There's someone in your life that can be best or worse for you. He loves reckless. He lets thing consume him. You knew him in a past life. You two were madly in love."**_ Mai looks at her with a scared look." He might be charming but be aware he wants one thing." Mai asks what does he want? " He wants to feel a void he has in his life. He loves adventure and do evil things. You are everything he is not." Mai is getting nervous. She gets up and gives the lady 20 buckets."We are not done yet!" Mai reply we are. As Mai tries to leave quickly . The older lady grabs her hands tells her I'm trying to help you. "I'm good thank you?"D

Mai was freak out and when see Dean. She runs away from him in the opposite direction. Dean wonders what the lady told her. Dean decides to follow Mai. As he catches up to her. Mai is out breath. Dean grabs her gently and pulls her against a wall."What's wrong with you?" Mai reply stays away from me! "What did the lady tell you?" Mai reply you are bad for me. "How so?" Mai reply you only one thing from me. "Which is?" Dean looks at her confused. "I want more than that. I'm trying to make you feel alive .. I'm trying to help you." Mai reply I don't need your help . " Are you sure you don't ?" Mai nodded. **"Fine I will leave you alone.. Is that what you want? Tell me Is that What you Really want?!"**


	11. Chapter 11 : Need and Wanted

**Two Weeks Later**

Mai was back in school . She remembers telling Dean to stay away from her. Mai was surprised when he did. Mai didn't know if to feel relief. Meanwhile Dean decides to find out what the psychic at the fair told her. He decides to find the old lady. Dean walks in her business. "Sorry we are close." Dean reply this wouldn't take long. The older lady looks at him. She sits across from her. "I want to know what you told ... The older lady reply your girlfriend? Dean nodded and shows her a picture of Mai. It was her one of the countless photos he has taken of her. "I just did a reading" Dean reply_ I know, what did you tell her? "I don't remember.."_ Dean takes a deep breath.

"Fine then do a reading for me."The lady agrees and Dean drinks her coffee. The lady looks at Dean. **"You want to be loved and feel wanted."** Dean rolls his eyes. "You loved to corrupt good girls and make them need you." Dean reply you are good now tells me more.** "The girl in the picture is more than just a project.** You need her. " Dean reply how so? "She is naive and will think she can fix you.." Dean chuckled and reply I don't need to be fixed. The older lady reply** it all comes down to your broken childhood.** Dean gets up. _"So you are the reason she is afraid of me?_" The older lady shakes her head. _"I never told her what you have been threw."_ Dean without thinking grabs her neck. The lady is coughing.**_ "You are good psychic, but a very annoying one. Now if she doesn't come back to me. I will gladly hurt you._**"Dean lets go of her neck and walks away. The psychic notice how cold his eyes had been.

As Mai is home doing homework. Her dad asks to leave Dean a check. "Sweetheart can you do that for me?" Mai nodded. She grabs her dad envelope and walks across Dean's house. Mai knocks as he door. Dean slowly opens. Mai tries not to show she is nervous**_."How Can I help you?"_** Mai reply my dad told me to give you this for you."All right come inside." Mai walks inside and closes the door. As she gives the envelope to him. Dean takes it from her and goes to the kitchen. Mai goes to his living room. She notices some dvd and a photo album. As she opens the Album. Mai notices different pictures of girls. They had their name and information. Mai notices they were eighteen thru twenty two. As she grabs the cd and puts on the dvd. Dean is slowly walking back to the living room. He asks Mai **what are you doing? MAI**


	12. Chapter 12 : Trap

Mai didn't notice Dean was behind her . Instead she notice it was a sex video. It was Dean with different Woman. She notices the video was getting racy by the minute. Mai couldn't look away. Dean grabs the remote control from the table."What are you doing?" Mai was about to reply until she notice the last few minutes was her.** "You videotape me?"**Dean reply no keep going. Mai notices the video stop. "You videotape every girl you have been with?" Dean reply no. Mai without thinking slaps him. "What's wrong with you!" Dean takes a deep breath. "Those girls want to be video tape " Mai reply, yeah right you are a sicko . **"I'm not .. "** He takes a few steps back and Mai jumps**. "I'm not afraid to say I like sex** .." Mai reply you manipulate them .You have records of how long it took you to sleep with me. Dean shakes his head.** "You are creating a whole scenario in your head."** Mai shakes her head.

Now both are walking circles. Dean stops her before she tries to run off to the front door. Mai opens the door. Dean closes the door. "Let me go.. " Dean shakes his head. "You think I used woman..Let me show you." Dean grabs Mai and throws on the ground. She tries to move away from him. Dean stops her. He grabs her ankles. "You really think I'm bad and you are so good .." Dean goes on top of her. Mai heartbeat is raising. He rips her blouse open. He rips her bra off her. Mai tells him to stop. Dean covers her mouth. He is start to kiss her aggressively. Dean is marking her breast and biting them.

Mai yelps. Dean gets going and kiss her abs. He was glad she was wearing a skirt. Dean rips her underwear off. He takes her skirt off. Mai jumps when he goes between her legs. He starts going down on her like a wild man. Mai was trying to push him away, but he was stronger than she was. Dean looks up to see her moaning and moving hips to her face. Dean chuckled and keeps going until she about to cum. Dean pulls away. Mai looks embarrassed. "I'm not going to let you cum.. You don't deserve it."Mai tries to get up and he lets her. Mai heartbeat is raising. He makes goes on her knees. Before she could say anything .Dean grab her hair and force his penis inside of her mouth. Mai is trapped. Dean is thrusting in and out of her mouth rapidly. Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. He was in heaven. **"Now I want to swallow every drop of it."** Mai sigh as he slightly pulls out of her. Dean slowly starts to cum in her mouth .He has a big smirk and moves away. He sees her accidentally has drops of cum in her lips.. Dean hears a knock on the door.**"Don't you dare make a noise."**

Dean decide to tight up Mai. She sits down at the end of the hallway. Dean opens the door and see Dale. Mai hears her dad voice.**"Have you seen my daughter?"** Dean reply yeah she left long ago. Dale asks do you know where she went? Dean shakes his head. As he was about to close the door Mai lets out a whimper. Dale asks what is that? Dean reply I have company. Dale chuckled. "Duty calls me .." Dean closes the door. Mai see him mad. Dean picks her from the ground.** "Do you realize how stupid you are?" **

Mai looks at him scared. He push her on the wall**."I'm going to make you regret it." ** Dean smiles and Unwrap her. He thrust inside of her. He makes her wrap her legs on his waist. Dean thrust in and out of her. Mai whimpers as he is rough and ruthless. Worse part Dean decides to touch her clit while fucking her. Mai starts to moan. Dean smiles at her and nibble her neck. As Both of their breath, increase Dean pulls out of her and makes her look at herself in the hallway mirror**."Look at yourself ..** " Dean thrust from behind while one hand on her breast and the other on her clit. Mai moves her hips back **."Good Girl .."** Dean lets her enjoy herself. He feels as her walls start to tighten and lets her orgasm first. As Mai sees stars .She feels Dean cum inside of her. He turns her around and gives her tender kiss

**A few hours later**

Mai notices after taking a shower the bruises she had on her body. How could she be turned on by Dean ? She hates the way he treats her but love the way he did he feel. As she falls sleeps and dreams of being free. Her alarm wakes her up. She is about to get up until she notices no school for her today. Mai decides she is going to sun bath. It was a pretty sunny day. As she listens to music on her ipod with her headphones. Mai jumps when she feels his touch.**"Don't you look beautiful .."** Mai looks at him. Dean lay next to her. "So no school for you." Mai nodded. "Do you want me to teach you something new?" Mai shakes her head. "I will let be in control .." Mai reply Do you think I'm good for sex? **"No I just want to show what your parents try to shelter you from.**" Mai turns red as a tomato. **"Come on follow me to my house."**


	13. Chapter 13 : Listen

Mai follow Dean to his house. She was surprised when he was being sweet to her. They watch movies and drank some beers. Now they were both outside naked sun bathing. Dean knew she was buzzing when she end taking her bikini off. "You are a light drinker" Mai giggle and goes to his chest."Do you want to feel better?" Mai glances as he gives her a small pill. Dean puts in her mouth. She swallows it. He smiles at her. Mai looks at him. Dean lets her go on top of him. She accidentally moves her hips down. Dean moans."Do you want me to help you?" Mai shakes her head. She guides his penis inside of her. Mai thinks for a second how much she enjoys having sex. Her parents had told her it was something only in marriage.

Dean let a moan and makes her look at him. Mai starts to move her hips and Dean just watches her. It was a lovely sight to see. He thought how comfortable she was becoming in her kisses and suck her breast as she bounces. Mai push him on his back. Dean chuckled. As he is loving what she doing. He sees his guest come in. "Wow Dean " Mai jumps and Dean grabs her tightly. He whispers her not to move."In a minute Roman I will be with you." Roman nodded. Dean kisses Mai sloppy . Roman notice Dean and the girl's eyes were dilated. He glances as her body and Dean moved at once. Roman goes back inside as he hears both orgasm.

Roman decides to drink a beer. He sees Dean in shorts bring Mai in his arms. Dean lay her on the sofa. She half sleep. Dean covers her up.**"So she the new girl?"** Dean nodded."Where did you find this one?" Dean reply** I bump into her.** Roman chuckled."What's her name?" Dean reply Mai. **"How old is she is?"** Dean reply eighteen. Roman glances at Mai a little longer**."Is she Dale's daughter?"** Dean reply_ yep the bastard the ruin my __parents'__ relationship. **"**_**Are you doing this to get back at him?"** Dean reply at first but now it's just fun. Roman shakes his head. "That's why you want to come here ?" Dean reply yes and I want to move on from what's her name. "You mean AJ .." Dean reply or paige or Nikki ... "Only you can sleep with twins." Dean chuckled. **"So how are you going to break with her?**" Dean reply I'm not. "What do you mean?" Dean repl**y I want to see how far this go.** "Are you in love?" Dean chuckled. He replie**s**** no I don't believed in love**. Roman nodded. He sees as Mai slightly moves on the sofa. Roman notice Dean slightly moves and makes sure she is okay. Dean tells him to keep his hands away from her. **"You know I always listen to you."**


	14. Chapter 14 : In your bed

A month Later

Mai was addicted to Dean. He knew that was going to happen. She would find any reason to be with him and vice versa. Dean waits for her inside his house. He had given her a key. Mai just got out of school. Dean smile as he saw her. She slightly jump into his arms."I miss you.." Dean pulls her up. Her legs wrap around his waist. Dean reply so have i? Dean goes for a passionate kiss. Mai moans as he adds tongue. Dean pulls away from the kiss and she whined. Dean chuckled and smiles as her neck is exposed. Mai closes her eyes. Dean starts to nibble on her neck. Dean whisper in her ear How was school? Mai reply all right**, I**** just want to see you**. Dean looks at her and smiles. He gently touches her face. "I love you in your school girl outfit.." Mai smiles. Dean smiles back. He thought to himself, she was his favorite conquer. "I want you to do something for me ." Mai reply What is it? He gives her a black underwear. "Wear this to dinner.. " Mai puts on and Dean shows her a remote. Dean smiles as he makes her underwear vibrate. **"We will have fun.. Now Go Home"**

A Few hours Later

Dale opens the door to see Dean and Roman. "**You lost some weight.."** Roman reply like one hundred pounds. Dale and Roman do a small hug. As Dean and Roman walk both see Mai. She is wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Roman acts like he is doesn't know her. Dale shows Roman his daughter. Mai looks at him for a few seconds. Roman shakes her hand. Dale smiles and tell them to make themselves at home. They all nodded. As soon as Dale walks out. Dean looks Roman with a pissed off look. Roman looks at him with a confused look. Until he sees Dean grab Mai right arm. Roman shakes his head. He sits down . He watches as Dean makes Mai sit on his lap. Roman asks how are you Mai? "Good ..." Dale shouts that he will be cooking outside. Dean hears as Dale goes outside. Roman asks what's your problem? Dean reply, she is mine don't you get it. Roman reply I like my woman older. Mai looks uncomfortable. Dean reply you like her mom. Roman shakes his head and gets up. Dean chuckled. Mai tries to get up from his lap. Dean doesn't let her. "You want him?" Mai reply no. "Are you sure?" Mai reply yes. Dean smiles. "I'm messing with you .." He slowly kisses her on the cheek while his hands roam her body over her clothes. He decides to turn on the vibrator panties with his remote.**_"I want you to get through your head .. You will always belong to me."_**

Dale was talking to Roman. He thought Roman was the perfect child. "**Why did Dean move down here?"** Roman reply he wants a fresh start. Dale nodded. "I can't believe you two are like brothers..." Roman reply we know each other since we were kids. Dale smiles and they are sharing a beer. Roman wonders what Dean and Mai were doing? Roman told Dale I will be right back. Dale ask **Do you think Dean is trying something with my daughter?** "No I doubt it, but I want to make sure he didn't ditch me." Dale walks inside and hears noises upstairs. Roman shakes his head. He walks upstairs and notice a door open. Roman looks as Dean has Mai on top of the bed. Her blouse was open.** "Let's go to my room.."** Dean shakes his head**."Come on Dean.."** Dean reply I like when you begged. Dean was running his hand up and down her body. He touches her breast, rough before he pulls her for a kiss. His hands around her neck as they kiss passionately.

Roman couldn't look away. Dean slowly undresses Mai. "God your beautiful .." Mai reply Dean i**f we get caught ... "**_We are not going to get caught because Roman is distracting your dad.._" Dean glance to the door and see Roman. He looks back to Mai. "What's wrong?" Dean reply nothing, but I want you to keep your legs open as wide as possible and touch your clit. Mai listens and he smiles. Dean position himself between her legs. He roughly thrust inside of her. Mai jumps and Dean grabs by her waist. Dean smiles at Roman as he is moving in and out of Mai. She has her eyes closed and her moans start to come out. Dean smiles and puts her on all fours. He kisses her neck and back. As his mouth touches her neck one more time .Dean grabs her black hair. Now move your hips back." Roman bites his lips as he sees Mai move her hips back. Dean moans and start to smack her small butt. Mai whimper and he push her down on the bed. He grabs her hips and start to pound her. Dean was enjoying this so much. As he was close to cum. Dean stops himself. Roman decides to go downstairs."Mai " She was scared when his voice became tender. He flips her on her back. "I'm sorry I got carried away.." Mai looks at him and he kisses her tenderly. Dean wraps her legs about his waist. Dean starts to slowly thrust in and out while looking at her eyes. His hands slowly touch her body up and down. Mai kiss him back passionately._**."I love you Mai.."**_

P.s Reviews are appreciated :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Scars

Roman was glad when Dean and Mai made it downstairs. "sorry we got busy.." Roman and Dean went outside. Mai hears the door open, her mom was coming in. "Hi sweetie.." Mai smiles and hugs her. Her mom goes to the kitchen and puts food in the kitchen. Dean walks back in a few minutes. He sees Mai and her mom in the kitchen. As her mom is distract Dean goes behind Mai and he grabs her ass. Mai tries to stay calm, but his hand is going down. Her mom slowly turns around and see Dean acting like him watching his hands."Dean did anyone tell you that you are wonderful person?" Dean reply no I never get tired of hearing that. He has a big smirk. Mai's mom smiles and walks out. They heard her going upstairs. Dean kisses Mai on the side of her cheek._"I can't wait to fuck you again."_ Mai looks at him outrage. Dean chuckled ."**Come on you love everything I do.**" Mai push him away. Dean raises his eyebrows. Dale and Roman open the back door **."Let's sit down and eat..."**

Roman notices Mai looks uncomfortable. He slightly looks down and see Dean's hand touching her leg. Roman looks away as Mai bites her lip. Dale is telling a story about his job. Mai smiles and Dean smile as his fingers under the table. Dean thought Dale story was stupid but he had a hot daughter. A hot daughter that was about to cum under the table. The daughter he plans to turn into a slut. His slut. Dale let a out a loud laugh. Mai jumps and move a little away. Dean smiles at her. He slowly licks his fingers. Roman thought Dean was taking this too far.

**A Few Hours Later**

Dean and Roman were talking in his living room while drinking beer. "I need you tell to calm down.." Dean reply I'm calm. "You have sex with her on her parents bed.." Dean chuckled. "Did you love the view?" Roman reply no man you are taking things too far. "I'm not ..Plus Mai needs to experience .." They heard the door open. Mai walks in. She takes off her coat. Roman notice she was just wearing underneath a bra and panties. Dean gesture her to come to him. Mai walks to him. She sits next to him. Dean pulls her to kiss his chest. He kisses on the forward head."Mai I need for do a favor for me.."

Mai asks what do you want me to do? "I need to you to sit on Roman's lap." Mai looks at Dean. "Just do it." Mai gets up and slowly sit on Roman's lap. He was about to push her off. Dean asks, you don't want her? Roman reply, she is a just a girl. "She is technically eighteen.." Dean gesture Mai put her head on his Roman's chest. Roman looks uncomfortable." Now slowly move your hips..." Mai does it. Roman growls."How long has it been since you been with a woman?" Roman was getting mad. "Roman used to be a sex addict.." Roman tells Mai to stop moving her hips. Dean reply Do you really want not to bang her?

As Roman pushes her off. He hate being mean to her. She sees Roman's erection. Dean was having too much fun. "You want me to sleep with your girlfriend?" Dean could see Roman was about to lose it. Mai looks at both of them. "I'm not because I refuse to be part of stupid plan." Dean tells him to shh. "Mai .. Dean had planned everything along to ruin you. Do you want to know why?" Mai looks at Dean. "Dean go ahead, tell her.." Mai ask tell me what? Dean reply nothing! Roman reply tells her Dean why you came to Florida. Dean stood up. Roman stands up. "What are you going to do hit me?" Dean reply I came here to start fresh."What were you running from?" Dean didn't reply. "What were you running from!?" Mai was scared. "I was running from my past." Roman chuckled. He replies you tell yourself that. Roman grabs his keys and gets out. The door slams. Dean looks at Mai. He goes on his knee. "You want to know who I'm?" Mai didn't respond.** "I'm the guy that ****destroys**** everything in his path. I'm the guy who can't see a pretty car without scratching it.I the guy that is in love with you. I don't deserve you after everything I have done to you.**" Mai sees as Dean looks like he is going to cry. He touches his face and tells her to touch his face and see him vulnerable_**."Leave before I hurt you."**_

*** Thank you everyone for the the feedback :D ***


	16. Chapter 16 : Mad

*** Happy New Year Eve!* **

Dean avoided Mai for a week. He hates he saw her vulnerable. Worse part Mai wanted to make him feel good. Mai touch his face tenderly and look at with a sad look. Dean hates people feeling pity on him. She had kissed him and then he forces her to leave. As Dean was in his driveway. He saw Mai walking from school . Dean notices she look sad. Mai look up and he glances at her. Dean looks away. Mai decides to cross the street. She hates how much she misses him. "Can we talk ?" Dean reply** no I'm busy.** "Dean I need you..." Dean act like he didn't heard her. **"Dean I love you.."** His heart skips a beat. Dean reply you are confusing an other emotion. Mai shook her head."I miss you.. " Dean reply no you miss what we used to do because it was forbidden. Mai hate how cold, he was. "Dean why are you pushing me away? "Because I came to this city to get revenge on someone and now I can't" Mai raises her eyebrows. "I want to forget about me.." Mai looks she is about to cry. "What about all the time we have together?" Dean reply what we had was not a relationship? Mai without thinking slaps him. "I would normally slap you back, but I get what you are upset." Mai decides to push him. Dean shakes head. "There nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done to me."Dean notices her eyes are dark. It's the first time she doesn't look innocent to him."Go find someone who actually loves you and wants you!" He was trying to sound cold but fail terribly. Mai reply fine have it your way! Dean takes a deep breath and he sees her walking away. Dean wonders if Mai will stay away from him. He hopes she does.

A Few hours Later

Dean kept getting calls from Dale. He finally agree to go over. As he walks in and doesn't see Mai. Dale tells his wife that Mai went out with her friend. Dean ask who did she go with? "I think her friend Emily ..." Dale's Wife ask Do you where you they went? "They went some party .." Dean act like he didn't care. As Dean was stuck in Mai' s house. She was with her friends to a small party. Mai was having a good time. She wants to keep looks at Emily. She total opposite of her. Emily was tall , pale , and skinny. Mai drinks from her cup and see Emily flirting with an older guy. His name was Phil and it was covered in tattoo. Mai watch them for a little while. She hears her phone buzz. Mai gets a text. She is surprised it's by Dean."Do you know your parents are worried about you?" Mai didn't reply. She decides to ignore him and have some fun. Emily walks up to her and show her a new friend. "He is name is Seth .." Emily told her he just move in. Mai nodded. Seth looks at her and smile."Nice to meet you." Mai and Seth shake hands.

Dean look at the clock and Mai still haven't come home. Dale was worried. It was three in the morning."My daughter never does this.." Dean reply, she is probably having a little fun. "My daughter is very naive.." Dean nodded but thought otherwise. "I have ready call her .." Dean tells Dale to give him the address.. "She didn't tell me where she was going.." Dean tells him she track her phone. "Thank you.." Dean asks do you want to go get her? Dale thinks about it and nodded. Dean gets up slowly and grabs his keys. "Thank you Dean .." Dean reply you welcome. As Dean leaves his house and is glad he put a tracker on Mai's phone.

Dean drives and follows the address that is shown on his computer. As He drives a few miles away. Dean hears the loud music. He sees teenagers coming in and out of the party. Dean wonder what she could be doing. A few seconds later he see Mai coming out with what his guess was Emily follow by two guys. They all look drunk. Dean notice one of the guys with long black hair is holding Mai tightly. Mai is laughing. Dean couldn't help anger coming over him. He gets out of his car. Mai is looking at Seth. She thought he was funny and sweet. He was kinda dorky like her."Do you want to crash at our place?" Mai reply no I will go home.."Are you sure?" Mai was about to reply when she hears Dean voice. "Let's go .." Mai thought she was hearing things. That was until she felt his right hand touch her.

Seth asks who are you? Dean ignores him and looks at Mai. "Now let's go!" Mai reply no! let me go ! Seth looks at Dean with a mean face." Let her go ." Dean reply here the thing her dad sends me to get you. "Now you follow my dad orders.." Dean rolls his eyes. "That's the only reason you came.." Dean took a deep a breath. "Are we done here .. walk to my car!" Mai shakes her head. Seth takes a step forward to Dean."Look get out of my way before I hurt you!" Seth reply I'm not scared of you. "You should be.. " Seth and Dean look at each other. Mai see Dean is getting madder by the second. Seth looks like he's ready to fight. Mai decides to leave with Dean.

Dean starts his car and drives off like a wild man.**"Do you realize what could happen if I didn't show up?"** Mai reply is no please tell me. "He would have your way with you.." Mai reply like you do? Dean rolls his eyes. Both heard the rain coming down. Mai runs her left hand through her hair."You can be mad at me, but don't do something stupid!" Mai ignores him."I'm talking to you!" Mai reply just drive me home. "**You think I care what you want!"** Mai shakes her head. "Believe or not I'm looking out for you." Mai laughs. Dean looks at her **."I'm so going to teach you a lesson of respect !"**


	17. Chapter 17 : Pain & Pleasure

Dean parks his car in his garage. Mai gets out. As Dean turns off his car and gets off. As Mai was going to walk out of his garage. Dean picks her up and puts her on the left shoulder. Mai groans. Dean ignores her groan.**"Put me down !1!"** Dean opens his door and takes to his room. He drops off on his bed. Mai tries to get up. Dean pushes her down on the bed. **"Decide your punishment.."** Mai reply I'm going home.** "Now you want to go home?!"** Mai knew he was trying to get her more mad. **"You and I are over remember..**" Dean shakes his head.**"That's not the point!" **ai rolls her eyes and tries to push him out the way. Dean grabs her waist and pulls her back. He puts her over his lap. Mai tries to get out it. Dean holds her down. He pulls her jeans to her knees. **"I'm going to teach a lesson."** Dean decides to spank her ass. Mai makes a face. **"I'm barely getting ****started!****"** Dean spanks her again. Mai tells her i let me go .!Dean grabs her hair with his left hand.**"NO Not Until I'm done..**" Dean now pulls her panties down to her knees.

He looks at her perky little ass. He decides to run his hands threw it. It was all ready pink. Dean spanks her again. Mai hates him so much. Dean spanks her again. He starts counting out loud. Dean was enjoying himself. As Dean keep going until he heard her whimper.** "Now you have too much clothes on.."** He takes her jeans and panties on the floor. Dean place her on the bed. Mai and Dean lock eyes. He runs his hands on her thigh._**"Don't try to hide it.."**_ Mai jumps as fingers to touch her wet folds. She takes her blouse and bra off. Dean has a smirk._** "I miss **__**seeing you naked.." **_Dean gets undressed. He slowly gets on top of her. Mai touches his chest and abs. Dean takes out his tongue and licks her lips before kissing her Mai kiss him back passionately. Dean tries to hide his smirk. As soon as she gets into kissing. Dean pulls away and goes to his neck. He starts to nibble hard. Mai moans. Dean lips go up and down her neck. He slightly bites her collar bone. Dean goes to her breast. He starts to kiss and massage them. Mai closes her eyes. Dean has a smirk as he knows she tries to hide her moans. Dean tongue touches her nipples. Mai lets out a moan. Dean does this and start to give her hickeys on her breast. Mai didn't realized what he does. Dean tries not to chuckle. As he moves away from her breast he kisses her stomach._** "I have left a lovely mark on you."**_ Dean turns the lights on. Mai see the hickeys all over her breast. Dean chuckled. "I'm not going to share you with anyone.." As Mai looks at him with a pissed off. Dean gives her a innocent look. He pulls her down on the edge of the bed._**"Let me make up to you**_." He puts Mai legs to her chest and he goes on his knees.

As Mai came down her second orgasm. Dean asks if she was still mad at him. Mai didn't answer, instead she tries to get up from the bed. Dean doesn't let her_**."You are not leaving .."**_ Dean pulls her to a kiss. As they kiss wildly. Dean makes her get on top. He watches as Mai tries to guide him inside of her. Dean thrust upward . Mai whimpers. Dean touches her face tenderly and pulls her down for a kiss. Mai kiss him back. Dean decides to move his hips up while she kisses him . Mai moans right on his lip. Dean chuckled as he feels she ready to cum. Dean decides to put on her right whines. Dean grabs her breast and hold her tightly as he start to pound her."I need to touch your clit.." Mai nodded. They lock eyes. Dean let's a high moan. "Shit .." Dean was about to lose it.. That is the last thing he wants. Mai moans were getting louder by the second. Dean pulls out of her. "Dean no.." Dean reply I loved when you begged. Mai gives him a sad look. Dean keeps a straight face._**"Tell me what you want.."** _Mai doesn't reply. "MAI!" She reply**_ I want _****_to, you_****_ fuck me._** Dean raises his eyebrows and tells her to keep going._**"I want you to pull my hair and bite my shoulder! I want you to fuck me all night.."**_ Dean licks his lips. "Please Dean.." Dean reply **how bad do you want?** Mai reply really bad. "Prove it?" Mai raises her eyebrows. **_"I want you to touch yourself.."_** Mai reply no I want you inside of me. Dean shakes his head. Mai gives him a sad look. "_**That look you give me.. come Mai do it. "**_

Mai listens and slowly start to touch herself._**"Yes Mai that's it.."**_ Dean smiles as he sees Mai play with her clit while two fingers go inside of her. **_"Oh Dean.."_** Dean watches for a few more seconds. Mai was getting into it. Dean let's a growl and decides to flip on her stomach. He thrust inside of her. Mai looks back. Dean slowly goes in and out of her. Dean was loving the sight of his penis going inside of her small hole._**"You don't realize how perfect you are..**_" Mai let's a moan and bite her lip. She slowly starts to move her hips back. Both let out a moan. Dean looks at her and stops her. He starts to increase his thrust. Mai was now grabbing to the sheets._**"Do you want me to stop?"**_ Mai reply_** no keep going**_! Dean has a smirk on his face. He sees Mai legs start to shake. Dean grabs her tightly and lets himself go.


	18. Chapter 18 : Temptation

Mai wakes up in his bed. Dean was holding her tightly. As she tries to move away from him. Dean groans. Mai slowly push him away. She goes to the bathroom. Mai see the hickeys and Dean's hand mark on her butt. As she takes a deep breath. Mai closes her eyes and thinks of what happen a few hours away. As she opens her eyes. She runs her hands through her hair. Dean was at the door. **"What's wrong?"** Mai reply look what you did. "you didn't whined when I did it." Mai gives him a look . Dean chuckled and walks to her. He gently hugs and tells her not to be mad."Why do you do this to me?"Dean reply I thought you would like be nice to pull away from the hug. "I mean mark me.." Dean reply I got carried away.. sorry Mai. She notices his eyes look guilty. "How do you want me to make up to you?" He turns her around. Dean looks at her sweetly. "Tell my parents about us.." Dean shakes his head. **"Why not?**" Dean reply because I'm older than you."So?" Dean reply** don't you like us sneaking around**? Mai shakes her head.** "Mai one day I will tell your parents about ****us, but right now let's back to bed.."**

**A few hours later**

Mai was back at her parents' house. She walks into Living room. Dale and Roman walk in. Her dad didn't punish her. He did give her a long speech. Roman gives a small smile. Mai looks down. Dale and Roman go to her dad's office. Dale asks Roman who dean is dating?"He is very private .." Dale nodded. "Why what's the matter?" Dale reply I sometimes think he likes my daughter. Roman raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Dale reply no I'm not sure. Roman asks are you sure you are not seeing things? Dale reply maybe I'm just seeing things. **Mai is a very nice sweet of my worse fear is for Mai to end with heartbroken with a guy who doesn't love her. **As Dale and Roman were talking Mai jump into Dean's arms. **"Where is your dad?"** Mai reply downstairs with Roman. Dean nodded. Mai pulls him for a kiss on the bed. Dean kisses her back passionately. He smiles as her hands touch his chest and work down. Dean slightly bite her lower lip. Mai touches his crotch. Dean growls.**"Easy your dad is downstairs"** Mai reply like that stop you before. Dean chuckled. "True but How I'm going to explain your dad, my erection."Mai reply** you tell me**. He has noticed she was messing with him.

Mai unbutton his jeans. She slowly starts to stroke him. Dean bites his lip."As much as I love your hands .. I rather want your mouth." Dean gets up. Mai looks at him and goes to the edge. She licks her lips. Dean smiles and he looks down at her. As her lips touch his head and she licks it. Dean moans. Mai smiles and keeps going. Dean just watches as she takes her most of him in her mouth and start using her hands. Dean's phone buzzed. Mai keep going. He ignores the call. Dean was enjoying this too much. However the phone wouldn't stop ringing."YES!" Roman asks where are you ? **"I'm a little busy.."** Roman ask what are you doing? **"I'm getting the best blow job .."** Roman chuckled. "Don't believe me?" Dean takes a picture of Mai without her knowing_. "You want me to send to you?"_ Roman reply _**no but hurry up**_. Roman closes his phone to hear a few seconds his phone vibrate.

Roman opens a text message from Dean. He clears his throat as he sees Mai. Dale was pouring them a drink. He had his back turn."What is it?" Roman reply nothing. Dean send him a second picture. This time Mai had his cum on her tongue. Roman tells Dale Dean is running late."Like always?" Roman chuckled and takes Dale bourbon. As they heard a knock on the door. Dale tells them to come in. Roman tries to keep a straight face when it's Mai. "Dad mom needs you.." Dale nodded and leaves . Mai looks at Roman. "Close the door. Mai walks in. She looks at him nervously. "I'm going to tell you some advice about him.. No matter what he tells you. He is using you. He is going to end breaking your heart." Mai raises her eyebrows. "You think what he is showing you it's a good thing. Mai looks guilty. "It's not..I know coming from addicted."

Mai reply, but he is your best friend? **"Exactly he is .. Your are not first one his projects."** Mai looks upset.** "You are a bright girl who likes him because he shown you everything that was kept from you."** Mai reply you are so much better? Roman raises his eyebrows. Mai walks up to him. Roman and Mai locked eyes." Tell me Roman, How wrong he is for me?She pulls him for a kiss. Roman pulls away in second."**What are you doing?"** Mai doesn't respond she kiss him again. Roman tries to fight it, but he kisses her back. Mai smiles and they start kissing passionately."We need to stop .."

Mai shakes her head.** "Your dad.."** Roman kisses her back . As she pulls away Roman doesn't let her. He touches her waist.**_"I have to have you.."_** Mai whisper right here. Roman nodded. Mai looks at him and he sits on the sofa. Mai straddle on him. Roman gently kisses her neck as she moves herself up. Roman unzips his pants. Mai moves her hips down. Roman growls. Mai smiles at him and moves her hips down."**Why are you doing this to me?"**Mai has a smirk. Roman let's her take control. He knew it was so wrong, but he wants. It felt to be inside of her. Roman knew it had been a long time since he had sex. Mai kiss him to hide the moans. Roman is holding her tightly, but tenderly. She gently bites his lip. Roman moans. He has noticed her breath was getting short. Roman smiles. Both were in the moment and didn't realize someone was trying to open the door.


	19. Chapter 19 : Caught in the moment

As Roman and Mai orgasm at the same time. Roman looks at her with a guilty face."You know Dean can never know about this .." Mai reply what's make you think he doesn't know? Roman raises his eyebrows. As the door opens, its Dean looks at them up and down. His arms are crossed.**"No Dale Roman is ****just drinking**** .. We will be with you in a minute."** Dean closes the door. Roman gives a look at Dean."How was is it?" Mai reply really good. Dean chuckled. Roman tells her to get off him. Mai listens. "She wants to know how it felt to be with_ someone else?_" Roman shakes his head. "We can share her?" Mai looks at both of them. Roman reply you are two are messed up. "Thank you but let's go for dinner.." As they are about to walk out. Dean looks at Roman and kiss Mai on the lips. Mai kiss him eagerly. Roman walks out first. Dean follows. As they sit now Mai come last. She sits between them . Dale and her mother are making small conversation to them. Roman was trying not to lose his cool. Dean thought this was fun. He made just boy lost celibacy.

Plus Mai was becoming a minx. As Dean glance at Mai and thought how perfect she looks between his knees. How she was perfect. Mai was eating her food and caught Dean glance. She couldn't enough of him. She even is now enjoying his hickeys. She couldn't believe she slept with Roman. As Mai gives him a smirk and she felt Dean touch on her thigh. Roman looks uncomfortable. Dale asks what's was wrong ? "Nothing Dale I just will go home sooner than I thought." Dale asks how come? "Just need to focus on my life.." Dean reply are you sure roman? Roman nodded and gives him a stare. "Yes Dean I'm sure .." Dale and his wife notice the tension.

_**A few hours Later**_

Roman was packing his things."You are that mad." Roman reply yes I'm. " I thought you would be happy." Roman reply not everything is a game. "I get it what you went through to but there no need for you to leave." Roman notices Dean looks sad."Sorry I step over my line.. " Roman asks Did you make Mai do it? "No she was curious and I thought Mai was safe with you." Roman didn't know if to Believe him. A few seconds later Mai comes in. She is wearing a black dress. Dean smiles at her. Roman tries not to make eye contact."Are you ready?" Mai nodded. Roman ask where are you are going? Dean reply I decide to take her out on a date. Mai has a smile on her face."I want to ask something?" Mai reply goes ahead."Did Dean make you do anything against your will?" Mai reply no I want to do it. Dean gives a smirk to Roman before leaving.

Dean decides to Mai to go to the movies. It would a simple date. Dean let her Mai pick the movie. She want to see a scary movie. Dean hate scary movies. Mai and Dean walk into the room after getting popcorn with drinks. Mai follow Dean to the back. She looks at with a smile. Dean smile back. As the movie starts Dean slowly puts his left hand on her leg. Mai was watching the movie when she feels Dean lips slightly touch her neck. Mai tries not to giggle."Come on let me watch the movie.." Dean whispers no in her ear. Mai gives a small kiss on the lips. He leaves her alone for a few yelps as someone in the movie is getting dragged down on the floor. Dean looks at her and grabs her hand."It's just a movie.." Mai reply I know but.. Dean smiles at her."I'm trying to stay still but Mai helps me out.." Mai asks what do you want to do? Dean reply go down on me."Here.." Dean nodded. Mai shakes her head. "Just do it.. plus it's the beginning of the movie.." Mai shakes her head. "Fine give me a handjob."Mai reply what do I get in return? Dean chuckled. "We can do it at the same time.."

Dean is about to unzip his jeans and he almost moans when she touches his crotch. Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. Until he feels Mai lips touch his neck. Dean smiles until he hears her tell him .. "Do you want me to stop?" Dean reply hell no! "Then your hands.. " Dean opens his eyes and smiles at her. He kisses her passionately. Mai pulls away."Fuck the movie .. I want you right now.." Dean raises his eyebrows. Dean asks are you sure?" Mai nodded. She gets up and walks innocently. Dean smiles and gets up quickly. As Mai was about to walk from the room. Dean pulls her back. He pushes her against the wall. Dean and Mai lock eyes. Mai kiss Dean roughly. Dean moans as she slowly bites his lower lip."Mai let's go to the restroom.." Mai whines.**_ "I want to see your beautiful body pressed to mine while I'm fucking you and I want you not to hold back. I want the whole theater to know that nothing _****_else matters just two. I want them to be envious of us."_**

Mai and Dean walk out and go to the Woman's Restroom. Dean locks the door as they're inside. Dean wonders if Mai is going to change her mind. Instead, she pulls him into a kiss while they take each other clothes off. Mai moans as his mouth touch her body eagerly. Dean takes her bra off. His mouth goes to her breast. Mai bites her lip and Dean looks up at her. He pulls her up as she wraps her hands on his neck. Dean lock eyes with her._** "Turn your left and look how we look good together.."** _Mai listens and see as he roughly guide himself inside of her." Mai lets a loud moan. "Do that again.. " Dean does it again. Mai whimpers.. Dean smiles at her. "Tell me what you want me to do?" Mai reply fuck me on the sink counter. Dean smiles and places on the big sink counter. Mai jumps when she notices it's cold. Dean looks in her and touch her clit. Mai moans."You are going to love what I'm about to do to you.."

Mai knew one moment his mouth was between her legs and now working his way up. Dean grabs her right leg and puts on his shoulder. Mai moans as he thrust inside of her. She loved how deep he was inside of her. His mouth slightly touches her neck." Dean harder ..." Dean chuckled and increased his speed. He knew the only thing you could hear was moans and their skin touching each other.. Mai didn't want this moment to end. As Dean heard her breath start to increase. Dean flips on her stomach. Mai grabs to the edge of the counter . Dean stood still . Mai looks at the mirror. Dean moves her hair to the side. He kisses her cheek. His hands touch her breast. Mai moves her hips back. Dean moans."I love you.." Mai moans and tells him "I love you too.." Dean feels as her walls tighten around his penis. Her legs start to shake. This moment was too perfect.

A Few Minutes Later

Mai was coming from her high and so was Dean. As both got dressed and try to look like they didn't just have sex. Dean stops her from leaving. He looks at her tenderly. "I need you.." Mai touch his face. "I want you to never leave my side.." Mai smiles at him. "Dean we need to go.. " Dean nodded and they walk holding hands. As they walk a few feet Dean pulls her back. Mai giggle as he hugs her from behind. Dean is smiling until he looks up. "**MAI!"** Mai looks up.. **_"DAD ? MOM ?"_**


	20. Chapter 20 : Hurt

"What is this !" Mai doesn't reply, she is shocked. Her mom looks at her. "Dean what are you doing with my daughter?" Dean reply just took her in a movie. "Not the way you were holding her.." Dale tells his daughter to tell the truth. "Nothing happen dad.." Dale raises his eyebrows. **"Dean you better not have ****touched**** my daughter.."** Her mom tells Dale to come down. "Now I'm going to calm down after what I just saw!" Dale grabs his daughter by her left arm."We are leaving now!" . Mai shakes her head. Dean tries to stop Dale from taking a step. Both man are staring at each other. Pearl tells Dale to stop he is going causing a scene." I don't give a damn! " Mai reply dad you are hurting me! Dale reply walks with me! "Dale let me explain.." Dale shakes his head. Mai feels her dad push out of the theater. As they get into the parking lot. Her dad is furious. Dale pushes his daughter in the back seat. Mai just looks down.

Dean wants to hurt her dad so bad. He saw the way he put hands on Mai. Then he realizes why Mai was fine with the way he treat her. Dale had treat her the same way. Dean arrives home and see Roman was watching tv."Where is your Mai?" Dean reply with her parents.. "You drop her off.." Dean reply no her parents saw in the movie. Roman blurts it out oh shit! "Yeah her dad is furious.. " Roman asks what he did he see? "He saw me kissing her on the cheek while hugging her.." Roman reply it's better than last time . Dean shakes his head. "So what are you going to do?"Meanwhile Mai was getting yelled by her dad. "How long has this been going on!"

Mai reply not long. "Did you and him have sex? Please tell me you weren't that dumb to sleep with him!" Mai shakes her head. "Do you why he moved to Florida?" Pearl told Dale to calm down. **_"He has a track record .. He is _****_a criminal_****_.._**" Pearl tells his daughter to go to her room. Mai goes to her room. Dale decides to walk outside his house and knock on Dean. As Dean opens up Dale walks in. "How dare you try to get with my daughter?" Dean reply the same way you got with my mother. Dale tries to throw a punch and it hits Dean. He touches his lip."You have every right to be mad!" Dale tries to punch again. Dean pushes him back. Dean was trying not to lose his temper.

**"You thought I didn't know about my mother and you?"** Dale reply you did this to get back at me. Dean shakes his head. "She is barely eighteen!" Dean has a smirk on his face. "You want with ruin her life didn't you!" Dean reply no not all. As Dale was looking was furious. Roman gets in the middle. "I want you to stay away from my daughter!" Dean reply y**ou can say all you want but does your daughter want the same thing? Have you thought what your daughter wants?**

A Week Later

The following weeks Mai was on the lock down. From going to school straight to home. Her mother would pick her up. "Are you okay?" Mai didn't answer. "Sweetie you will get over him." Mai missed him. She couldn't get in contact with him. Mai was glad when she was home. She went straight to her room. As she was doing her homework. Mai heard her mom talking someone at the door. As Mai came down it her friend Lindsay. "I was wondering if Mai can go with me to shop for a dress?" Pearl reply she is grounded! "What did she do?" Pear reply, she lied to us. Lindsay gave her cheesy smile to her mom."Fine but keep your phone on you." Lindsay tells her yes madam. Mai changes really quickly.Lindsay and Mai get out of the house. "We are going to the mall.." Mai nodded. Lindsay asks what did you lie to your parents about? "Nothing just a misunderstanding.." Lindsay ask it's about a boy. Mai shakes her head."Remember the boy I saw at the fair?" Mai nodded. "His name is Corey.. He is a sweetheart." Mai hears as Lindsay tells her details about their first kiss. Mai thought to herself if Lindsay knew what Dean and Her having done she would faint.**  
><strong>

"So We are meeting at the mall ..So two hours you can cover for me?" Mai nodded. Lindsay gives him a quick hug before leaving. She text Dean to meet her at the mall. Mai decides to go hot topic. She gets distracted for a little while. Mai notices Dean is walking by. She rushes outside to see him. Dean has a big smile on his face. She hugs him tenderly. Dean kisses her forehead. Mai pulls away. "I'm glad you got your message." Mai reply** I miss you**._** "I miss **__**you, but**__** your dad is furious.** _I try to talk to him" Mai touches his hands. "Can we not talk about him and enjoy the moment." Dean nodded. He goes to kiss her tenderly.

Dean and Mai kiss tenderly for a few seconds. "I miss you.. " Mai reply I miss you too. "So your dad is still mad?" Mai reply, yeah but I don't want to talk about it. Dean nodded. "Can we go somewhere private?" Dean asks who are you with? Mai reply my friend, but we have an hour. Dean smiles and grabs her hand. Mai walk out of the mall with him . Dean took to her to his car. Mai looks at him as she in the passenger seat."Can I ask you what's going with us?" Dean reply I don't know your dad seems pissed off. He calls my parents and told me to stay away from you. Mai has a sad look on her face. "Look I Love you but we need to make sure your dad calms down.." Mai asks are we going to stop seeing each other? Dean shook his head. "No we just have to be smart with it." Mai eyes light up. Dean smiles at her and she looks at his lip. Mai looks at him nervously. "_**This is not goodbye .."**_

Mai smiles and goes for a tender kiss. Dean kisses back for passionately. He pulls her on his lap. Mai bite his lower lip as he tries to pull away. Dean had a smirk on his face. "Easy Mai ..Don't make me bleed." Mai looks at him guilty. "It's fine with me. He touches her face tenderly." but I always like when I'm rough with you." Mai bites yelps Dean bites her lower lip. He chuckled."Do want whatever you want to me?" Mai has a smirk on her face. "Dean are you sure?" Dean nodded. "Can we go to the back seat?" Dean reply, yeah if that is what you want.

As they went backseat Dean glances as she unbutton his pants. Dean pulls his pants to his ankles. Mai smiles at him and start to stroke him. Dean moans. Mai slowly put her wet lips on his head. Dean through his head back. He was enjoying this too much. "I'm so going to .. " Mai pulls away from him . Before he could say anything Mai was on top of him. He let out a loud moan as all of him was roughly inside of her. Dean kisses her neck and as she moves hips harshly. He whispers in her ear to slow down as he touch her clit. Mai shakes her head."It feels too good." Dean went from her neck to kiss her lips. He kisses her as he starts to move his hips upward. Mai whimpers. "Harder Dean .." Dean listens. Both were in heaven and it didn't want this moment to end. As she felt her orgasm coming. Dean looks at her with a sad look."I need you to start dating boys around your age." Mai shakes her head. "Listen to me do it so your dad thinks you are over with me .." Mai lets out a high whimper follow by Dean grabbing her tightly. His hands touch her sides as she moves her hips. Dean pulls the hair off her face. "This is going to be hard for me, but do it for me." Mai glances at him as there forehead touch.


	21. Chapter 21 : Crashed

**_A month later_**

Mai focus on school and she heard from her mom that Dean apologized to her dad. Mai had seen Dean then and there. It always a short period of time. Dean had told her they need to stop being intimate. Mai looked at him like he was crazy.**"Trust me .. ."** Mai rolls her eyes just thinking about it. "Mai what are you thinking about?" Mai jumps and reply Linda nothing, just thinking about things."Are you ready for prom?" Mai reply I'm not going. "Are you sure?" Mai nodded. As she gets from the classroom when the doorbell rings. Mai goes outside and waits for her mom. A few minutes past and she didn't arrived. Mai decides to call her. Her mom didn't answer so she decide to walk home. Mai wonders what is going on? As she goes upstairs, nobody is home.

She hears the door open and see Roman coming in. Mai come down the first couple of stairs."_**What are you doing here?"**_ Roman replies your mother told me to pick you up from school, but I was late."Where is my mom?" Roman reply she is busy. Mai gives him a look. "_**What are you hiding from me?"**_ Roman reply nothing. Mai come down the final steps. Roman notices she looks mischievous. "So you are not hiding anything from me?" Roman shakes his head. She walks close to him. "Mai you need to give me space.." Mai ask why? "Because the last thing I need is your brothers to walk in and see you like this. Mai was touching his chest."My brothers don't come home until dinner time.." Roman reply**_ you are Dean's girlfriend._** "I'm not I was never his girlfriend .. I was just his toy." Roman reply I doubt that**_. "Really? because last time we were together you told me he never could love me."_**

Roman reply maybe I was wrong. Mai laughs and takes a few steps back. _**"Wow Roman that was bad.."**_ Roman raises his eyebrows."Tell me the truth .." Roman reply Dean is having a tough time without you. Mai reply_** he told me to stay away from him. "Yeah because your dad was livid about his little girl being with Dean."** _Mai reply well I was with you. "Once .." Mai reply you don't want to do it again? Roman doesn't reply_**. "Was I that bad?"** _Roman reply no but you are confused. "I'm ? What I'm confused about?" Roman reply**_ you need to find a normal relationship."I don't want a relationship. I want sex.."_** Roman tries to control himself. He tries to tell himself he didn't hear her say that.

_**"What's wrong roman?"**_ Mai smiles and slowly unbutton her blouse. Roman glance at her breast. "Mai button your shirt back!" Mai reply why? Mai unzip her skirt and it's about to take it off."Stop !" Mai reply makes me. Roman growl and pins her against the wall."This is not funny for me!" Mai reply I'm not trying to be funny."Do you realize what you are doing to me?" Mai feels his bulge. "Just one more time you and I." Roman shakes his head. Mai pulls him down for a sloppy kiss. Roman tries to fight it, but he kisses her back. Mai smiles as they are kissing passionately. Roman pulls her up and she wraps her legs about his waist. Roman is taken to the living room and puts her on the floor. Mai pulls him down and kiss him wildly. Roman kisses her back and start to undress her. Mai moans and feels his mouth touch her body. Roman was kissing and licking every curve. He kisses her bare breast and looks at her.

Mai moans and with his mouth, he sucks her right nipple while his left hand he massage her left breast. Mai notices he was getting into it. Roman pulls away from her breast and kiss her abs. Mai smiles as he locks eyes with her and goes straight between her legs." I want taste you.." Mai arch her back as Roman licks her wet folds and he goes to suck her clit. Mai accidentally pulls his hair. Roman lets him as he is enjoying going down on her. Mai feels her legs are about to shake. Roman pulls away. Mai whines. Roman pull himself up and position himself between her legs. Mai touches his chest up and down. Roman looks at her and he moves his hips up. Mai moans as his penis touch her sensitive clit. He does this a couple of times until he guides himself inside of her.

Mai whimper and Roman slowly starts to move. Mai pulls him down for a kiss. Roman kisses her back and touch her face while moving his hips up and down. "This is not working for me.." Roman raises his eyebrows. "Let me get on top .." Roman flips her on top. Mai starts to move her hips. Roman watches her and hears her moan. Roman lets he have control for a few minutes. Then he pulls himself up and tells her to hold on tight. Mai listens and now Roman is on his knees while holding her up. Mai whimper as his thrust start to meet het movements. Both knew the room was covered with moans and grunts. Mai closes her eyes and feels Roman kiss her neck and work to her lips. As they were about to kiss Roman flips on her on all fours. Mai whines. Roman waits for her to push her hips back, but once her down. Roman grabs her hips and start to pound her. Roman was moaning right in her ear. Mai lets out a scream. "OH Fuck .." Roman is about to slow down**_."Don't ..._**"

Roman listens to her. His hands move from her waist to breast. He grabs them roughly and pulls her back. Mai couldn't hold any longer. Roman feels as her walls start to tighten. He keeps going and feels her squirting. Roman smiles and kiss her neck. As Mai feels Roman is going to bite her neck. Roman cums inside of her. Roman then kisses her shoulder where he bites it. Mai was coming from the high and Roman was inside of her. Roman looks up to see the front door opening. Roman tells her to get dressed. Both get dressed quickly. As Mai looks up, she see Dean**_."I was wondering what took you so long to break the news to her .."_** Mai looks confused.**_ "Roman didn't tell you your dad was _****_in car accident."_**


	22. Chapter 22 : Dad

Mai reply **WHAT? **"Roman didn't tell you .." Mai looks at Roman. "Oh I thought he did .." Mai shakes her head. Roman looks down. Mai goes to Dean. He pulls her for a hug. Dean kisses her forehead and tries to calm her down."Go ahead get changed and we can go see your dad."Dean gives a serious stare to Roman. When Mai is upstairs and taking a shower. Dean asks how what were you and Mai doing ? "Nothing .." Dean reply I'm not stupid! "Then Why are you asking a question you already know an answer for you!" Dean was pissed off. "You did this!" Dean repl**y I didn't make sleep with her. You ****could tell**** her no. "You are telling me about self control."** Dean gets close to Roman. Both are staring at each other. Mai came down. Her hair was wet and she was wearing black pants with a long shirt. _**"What hospital is my dad in?" **_Dean or Roman didn't heard her.** "Dean ... Roman?**" Dean turn around and looks Mai. She gets in between them._**"Dean what hospital is my dad in?**_" Dean reply it's a three mile away from here. Roman tells her they will take it. Mai nodded. Dean makes sure Roman walks first. Mai is nervous. When they reach the hospital. Her mom thanks them for bringing her. Mai hugs her mom. Dean knew her mom had been crying. Roman comfort Mai's mom. Dean finds it's a little funny, but has a straight face.

Mai couldn't stay still and Dean told her to calm down. "I know if he is okay.." Dean reply that everything was going into be okay. He pulls her for a small hug. Her mom sees as Dean is being sweet. She hugs him tightly. When the doctor comes out and talks to them. Her mother wants to see him first. Mai gives her mom in a small smile. They all are quiet until her mom comes out a few minutes and tells her to go inside. Mai goes inside the room and see her dad bruise up. He smiles at her. "dad I'm glad you're okay.." Mai touches his hand softly. They didn't speak, but Mai was glad to be with him. The nurse comes in and tells her Mai that her dad needs to rest. Mai kisses him goodbye and walks out. As Mai looks from her mom and Dean with Roman. Dean walks in to Dale's room when the nurse leaves. "I wanted to make sure you are okay.." Dale looks upset. "**_Don't worried I'm keeping my world of staying away from your daughter. It's kinda hard but I do it. However you have to tell your wife about the affair you having with your secretary._ _How are you giving to explain your accident to your family?"_** Dale eyes show hatred. Dean chuckled. "It's funny you are mad and can't speak." Dean without thinking grabs Dale's neck**_. "How do you think it felt to have a broken home because of you?!I'm not going to kill you don't worried .I'm smarter than that."_ **He lets go Dale's neck. Dean tells to have a good night. As Mai finds Roman and her mom. Mai and Roman share a weird glance. Her mom told her she was going home to rest. Roman would be driving back to her. A few seconds later Dean comes to them. He smiles at them innocently.

When they arrive home Mai's mom goes upstairs. Roman tells her good night. Dean smiles at her mom. When her mom closes the door. Roman tells them he is going to the guest room. Dean tells her your mom wants us to stay here. Mai nodded. "Do you guys know anything how my dad was in the accident?" Dean shakes his head. Roman does the same before he leaves. Mai wonder what they are keeping away from her. Dean goes to the living room. Mai follows him to the sofa. She goes to his chest. As she falls sleep**_."Your dad has a lot of explaining to do and I can't for you to come to me confuse." _**In the middle of the night Dean end sleeping in the guest room with Mai. The door was open. She hugs him tightly. Dean opens his eyes and see her angelic face. He smiles and thinks he wants to wake up. Dean slightly pushes on her back. He starts to kiss her neck. Mai was still sleeping. Dean keeps going and kiss her body while undressing her. Dean looks up and down at her naked body. He smiles as her legs are open. Dean kisses her legs and work her thigh. Mai was slowly opening her eyes. Dean gets between her legs. As her eyes are open she see Dean sucking his clit while touching her gspot. Mai jumps and Dean grab her tightly**_. "Dean stop ..._**" Dean shakes his head. Mai bites her lip._** "No the door is open..."**_ Dean keeps going. Mai hate him for this so much. She pitches her nipples and massage them while he is going down on her. _**"that's my girl.."**_

Roman woke up to hear a loud moan. He ignores it and went to sleep. Mai looks at Dean as he is on top of her."I loved to see you squirm and shake.." Mai tells him she is going to her room. Dean shakes his head. **"Are you mad at me?"** Mai tells him her mom could walk on them. _**"I should be mad at you! you slept with my best friend."**_ Mai reply it just happens. _**"Which one the first one or second time?"**_ Mai looks at him mad. "Here is the thing Mai.. I love you, but I will not be to make out to be a fool." He slightly presses her neck. Mai looks at him scared."Why did you sleep with him?!" Mai reply because I miss you._** "Because you miss me?**_" Mai whisper I miss having sex with you. I knew Roman was a safe choice like you told me. _**"You don't try to twist my word?"**_ Mai eyes gets wider._** "Go to his bed! and get what you want from him!"**_ Mai reply I want you! Dean shakes his head. He gets off her and looks at with gross look. Mai looks guilty.**"Leave!"**

Mai gets up from the bed. "Don't take your clothes you don't need them." Mai looks at him and doesn't move. _**"What are you waiting for?"**_ Mai takes a step forward. Dean waits for her to almost past him. He grabs her neck. Dean looks at her mad and flips her over. She was bending over the bed. Dean decides to smack her. Mai whimpers. Dean smiles and smack her again. She knew he was leaving her a mark. Dean just kept going. Once Dean notices her butt cheek were red he stops. _**"You can get up and leave I'm done."**_ Mai gets up and looks sad. Dean rolls his eyes. Mai walks out of his room. Every time she moves would she felt herself in pain. Mai decides to go the Roman's room. Roman was sleeping. She goes to his chest. Roman feels her on his chest_**."What are you doing here?**_" Mai reply dean kicks me out of his room. He notices her eyes were watery. "Fine but in a few hours you go upstairs." Mai nodded. Roman is about to go to sleep and he feels her turn away from him. As she turns around Roman follows her. As he hugs tightly. Mai whined._**"Did I hurt you?"**_ Mai shakes her looks down and notice her butt is red."Oh crap." Mai knew now he saw dean hands prints on her butt."It would feel better in a few hours." Roman kiss her forhead_**."Good night M**__**ai.."**_


	23. Chapter 23 : Apology

Mai woke up in her bed. Roman must have taken her upstairs. She decides to take a shower and get dressed. When she tries to look for pants to wear. All she could find was a skirt. She felt a shame her butt had Dean's print on there. Mai put on a black skirt and blue blouse. She decides to wear black boots. When she arrives downstairs Dean was eating bacon from her mom plate. Pearl was laughing as Dean was being charming. Mai walk out a few seconds later. Dean saw her. "I will be right back." Pearl nodded and See Roman coming into the kitchen from the second door. Dean grabs Mai waist.**"Where are you going?**" Mai reply staying away from you. Dean rolls his eyes.**"You are being overdramatic. "**Mai reply you spank me and kick me out. He pushes her against the wall. "I thought you like being spanked.. " Mai shakes her head. "How can I make up to you?" Mai reply leave me alone. Dean nodded and let's her walk into the kitchen. **"Good morning mom.**" Pearl reply morning sweetie. Mai kiss her mom on the cheek. Roman gives her a cup of coffee. "Thank you.." Dean is watching them. His arms are crossed. Pearl tells her she has some errands to do. Dean reply takes all the time you need. Pearl smiles and leaves. Mai keeps talking to Roman. Dean was annoyed when they close."You are kidding me?" Mai ignores him.

"Did she tell you when she ends up in your bed?" Roman reply she did. Dean raises her eyebrows. "She did .." Mai looks at him, mad. "Did you show me your lovely mark?" Roman knew he was messing with her. Roman looks at Dean and tells him can you stop? "Why should I?" Roman reply his dad is in hospitals. Dean face expression change. "I'm sorry Mai.. " Mai looks at him confused. She wonders if he was serious or messing with her." Come here.." Mai slowly walks with him. Roman watch as Dean touch her face tenderly. "I'm sorry I have been a asshole to you.. I'm sorry I got carried away." Mai has a small smile on her face."Do you want me to make up to you?" Mai stays quiet. "Just tell me what you want?" Mai reply I don't know what I want."Yes you do? Just tell me?"

Mai bites her lip. Dean notice she was blushing. "What is it that you want?" Mai wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Do you want Roman and I ?" Mai starts to blush more. Roman raises his eyebrows. He shakes his head. Dean chuckled and touches her chin. He makes her look up."You dirty little girl." Dean smiles at her and pull her for a sloppy kiss. Roman turn away. Mai pulls away and goes to teach Roman. "Just once time.." Roman shakes his head. Dean asks why not? "We are out in her parents' house .." Dean reply we go to my house. Mai gives him a pouty look. Roman takes a deep breath. "Just once .."

As they went to Dean's house. Roman and Dean agree to share her for the day. They wait her to come into the room. She is wearing a black top and boy shorts. Mai ask how is this going to work? Dean asks who do you want it to go first? Mai didn't reply. Dean tells to come to the bed. He looks at both of them.** "Do you want not to go ****through**** to it?"** Mai reply I do just I'm nervous. "We will take care of you ." Roman smiles at her and pulls her for a tender kiss. Dean starts to kiss her shoulder and pull her tank top. Mai moans as Roman was kissing her .Dean's hands were touching her body. Soon there clothes start coming off. Mai looks at them up and down. Both were at the edge of the bed in boxers. "I notice you like what you see." Mai laughs nervously. Dean slowly walks to head of the bed. He half gets in the bed .Mai head is on his chest. Roman slowly goes on top of her. He starts to kiss her body up and down. Dean watch as Roman tenderly touches her body. Mai moans as Roman is now between her legs. He kisses her thigh and takes his tongue out. Dean smiles as Mai whimper when Roman mouth touch her wet lip and work her way to her clit. As Roman was going down on her. Dean was touching her breast. Mai couldn't believe this was happening. Mai arch her back and closes her eyes. She felt as Roman and Dean switch places. "Dean .." Mai looks at him with a devilish look. Dean decides to nibble and kiss her thigh. "Roman , Do you love your taste?" Roman nodded and see Dean making eye contact with Mai. "Don't look away." Mai nodded. Roman thought this was hot, but wrong. As he was going to get out of the bed. He hears Mai let out a second high pitch whimper and look at both of them. Dean slowly pulls away and cleans his mouth. **"Your turn she is all yours.."**


	24. Chapter 24 : Taking Care of You

Roman smiles and looks down at her. Mai sees as Dean sits on the small sofa across from them. Roman gets on top of her. "What do you want me to do?" Dean tells her to show her his rough side. Roman has a smirk on his face. He makes Mai spread her legs. He grabs her thigh tightly."I want you to touch your Clit while I fuck you." Mai nodded. Roman slowly thrust inside of her. He kisses her breast. Mai moans and start to touch her clit. Roman smiles at her and slowly bites her nipples. Mai whimper. Roman increased his thrust. Mai moans were giving louder. Roman was like this too much. As his glance at Dean and flips Mai on top. Mai notices Dean is touching himself. She licks her lips and start to move her hips. Roman loves, she touching his chest up and now. Roman starts to moan as she whimpers..**_ "Do you think you can multitask?_**" Mai was too into the moment to answer. Dean walks back to the bed. Mai lets a loud moan as Roman was thrusting upward.

Dean smiles and puts his penis in her mouth. As she slowly tries to suck him off while Roman has his hands on her waist making her move faster. Dean hears Roman breath is getting short. Dean could tell Mai was enjoying this too much. As Roman flips on all fours. Mai puts her head down. Dean and Roman switch places. Dean pulls her up by his hair. Roman was looking at her. Dean thrust roughly inside of her. While Roman slowly put his penis inside her mouth. Dean smiles as Roman cum inside her mouth and Mai swallow him. **_"I thought you well !_**" He spanks her as Roman pulls away.

Roman sits down across from them. He sees as Dean first rough with her. Then Dean flips on her right side and starts to spoon with her. Mai looks at Roman's direction before looking at Dean. "Don't Mai this is not the first time we do this.." Roman thought Dean was a good liar. As Dean and Mai make love. Roman decides to walk out of the room. He could hear there moans and his grunts downstairs. Roman shakes his head and drinks from a bottle of water. Mai didn't want this to end. She wraps her legs around his waist. Dean removes them and they lock eyes. Dean lets out a high moan and Mai scratch his back. Dean forehead connects to Mai. **"Don't ever say I didn't give what you want it."**

That is the last thing Mai remember Dean tell her. As the hours went to Dean and Roman would switch sleeping with Mai. As she opens her eyes. Mai had a flashback of threesome. She sees herself in the middle of Roman and Dean. Mai want to get out of the bed, but Dean had her by her waist. "Dean..." He slowly opens his eyes and lets her go. Mai gets up and goes to the bathroom. Dean went back to sleep after a few seconds. As Mai was trying to grab her tank top from the floor. Roman open his eyes. "Mai where are you?" Mai jumps and turns around. "I'm going home.." Roman tells her in a sleepy voice to stay. "My mom can come back anytime."Roman nodded and tells her you should take a shower before you go. Mai reply I will do that when I get home. "Are you regretting what we did?" Mai didn't reply and she tries to walk out of the room. Roman gets up and follows her. "Look Mai stop feeling guilty." Mai reply I sleep with Dean and his best friend."Did you enjoy it?" Mai nodded and blushes. "_**Then we did our job..**_" Mai laughs. _**"Since you said no about the shower, are you hungry?"**_ Mai reply, she is but she wants to go home. Roman walks downstairs with her. When he was going to open the door. Mai kiss his cheek._**."Thank you.**_"

When Mai got home and took a long shower. She wraps herself in a towel. Her mom was coming in her room."Sweetheart, We have to see your dad." Mai nodded and gets change quickly. "You look kinda tired ." Mai reply I'm just a little stress. Pearl tells her daughter soon her worries will go away. As are about to leave and Mai opens the door. Dean is standing there. Mai jumps. _**"I was just going to knock ."** _Pearl smiles at Dean. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." As Pearl is looking for her keys in her purse. Dean looks at Mai open and up down. Mai knew he was thinking dirty thoughts about her. She gives him a look and feels warm between her legs. She thought, Damn him. **_"No problem that's why I'm here for."_**


	25. Chapter 25 : Touch

Pearl saw her husband and enjoy feeling time with him. "How is Mai doing?" Pearl reply good Dean and her are going strong. Dale took a deep breath. "He is really good for her." Dale reply no he is bad for her. Dean wants what every boy wants in that age. "I doubt Mai will have sex before marriage. We thought her well." Dale gives his wife a serious look. "**_Can we talk about your accident?"_** Mai was waiting to see her dad. Dean was holding hands with her. "He will be fine calm down." Mai asks do you still love me? "Of course , Do you?" Mai nodded. "Why the question?" Mai reply Because of what happen a few hours ago. "Look we are curious being . I'm glad you can tell me what you want to experience." Mai asks so you and roman have share woman before? "Yeah but it like a one night stand ." Mai blush as Dean went into details. When she saw a NURSE come their way. Dean looks at the NURSE ."Oh .." Mai looks at the lovely brunette and reads Nicole. "Hi Mai you must be Dale's daughter?" Mai nodded. "I'm your dad nurse." Mai smiles and notice Nicole looks mad at Dean. "Do you know each other?" Dean reply, yeah I fuck her once or twice. Nicole rolls her eyes. Mai felt self embarrassed. Nicole reply he forgets to tell you that he slept with my twin sister."I have a lovely threesome with you and your sister." Nicole wants to slap him. "Please tell me you were not dating him?" Mai was a shock.

"We having dating for a couple of months now." Pearl is just coming out of Dale's room_**. "Sweetie you go now."**_ Mai nodded and goes inside the room. Nicole talks to Pearl for sometime .Dean excuses himself and decides to call Roman. Nicole decides to fine Dean. "You asshole!" Dean turns around and looks at her."Excuses me!" Dean was acting all innocent. Nicole reply you are not going to ruin her life like you did to me! It took me years to fix myself" Dean reply I made you go therapist. Nicole slaps him. Dean grabs her right wrist and push her to an empty room."You want to slap me!" Nicole was livid. "Go ahead we always had angry sex." Nicole reply you will never touch me . "Really?" because right now.." Dean push her against the door. Nicole was breathing heavy. "I know you want me." Nicole does a fake a laugh. He presses his right leg between her leg."You still don't like to wear underwear." Nicole hates him so much. Dean chuckled._** "I like your new pair of twins they are better than before."** _Nicole rolls her eyes. Dean has a smirk on his face. He opens her shirt. Dean licks his lips."I always like your ass better." Dean grabs her roughly and push her on the bed. Nikki tries to fight it. _**"Oh shit you are wet for me!"**_ Dean lets out a laugh."Let me guess, you want to fuck you." Nikki shakes her head. As Dean was going to unzip his pants. Dean looks at Nikki with a cold look. He pulls away. Dean realized there was only girl he want to be with**_. It was Mai_**. "You are right, I will never touch you again."

_**A few minutes Later**_

Roman woke up to see Dean livid. This were flipped over and on the floor. Dean had being drinking."What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean reply guess who I saw? Roman raises his eyebrows. "I saw Nicole!" Roman reply oh shit! "She is Dale's nurse! Fuck me!" Roman tries not to laugh. "Then She slaps me . It reminds me of the fights and angry sex we had! I just to loved it!" Roman asks what's the problem? "I couldn't bang her! I thought Of Mai. She is not Mai! Mai body is natural and curvy. She is beautiful. You saw her naked." Roman ask that has never happened to you before? "No man a hole is a hole for me!" Roman shakes his head. "What the hell is my problem?!" Roman reply you are in love with Mai. "WHAT?" Roman reply it took you until now to notice. I notice since you laid on her the sofa and told me to stay away from her. "I don't believe in love. I believe in lust and passion!" Roman reply, then tells your head something different. Dean rolls his eyes and takes an other drink. Roman takes the drink away from him."Stop before you do something stupid!" Dean push Roman. "Stop!" Dean walks out of the house and goes to Mai. He goes inside of Mai's house and goes to his room. He sees Mai sleeping. Dean thinks what is it about her? That he loves. Dean smiles when he saw for the first time. Dean touches her face. "You and I should never meet." Mai opens her eyes and see Dean beside her bed."Come in.." Dean listens and Mai goes to his chest as he lays down."What's wrong?"

Dean reply nothing , I'm just upset. Mai asks about what? "You.." Mai ask what did I do? "I'm in love with you." Mai ask how is that a bad thing? "I never believe in love." Mai listens to him. "I always like Sex but I never felt a connection with anyone" Mai notice Dean was trying to be calm but he was mad. "Do you want to realize your stress out?" Dean reply that's not why I came into your room. "Oh" Dean tells her he was going to say bye to her. Mai raises her eyebrows. "Then you showed me one last time how much you love me.." Dean sees Mai straddle him. She slowly goes for a kiss and feels a teardrop on her face. She touches his face tenderly. "I love you.." Dean reply I love you, but I'm bad for you. Mai shakes her head and kiss him one more time. Dean notice she didn't want to pull away from the kiss. "What if your mom catch us?" Mai reply we are just kissing. **"That's how all of this ****start****.**" Both look at each other and laugh.


End file.
